This invention relates to Forsythia and primarily to a Forsythia hybrid which is a product of crossing an unpatented seed parent Forsythia intermedia `Spectabilis` with an unpatented pollen parent Forsythia ovata `Tetra Gold `.
I selected the plant of this application from a row of Forsythia intermedia `Spectabilis` seedlings in a nursery located near Plainesboro Township, N.J. I asexually reproduced the plant by soft wood cuttings in a cultivated area at the nursery, have observed the plants thus produced, and find that the characteristics initially observed are in fact reproduced in successive generations.
Forsythias are popular plants due to their bright and colorful yellow flowers which appear in the spring prior to the leaves. They are fast growing opposite-leaved shrubs easily propagated by hard or soft wood cuttings. Forsythia intermedia originated as a hybrid species in Europe (F. suspensa.times.F. viridissima). It is characterized by being sturdy and upright with sloghtly arching branches. The seed parent, Fosythia intermedia `Spectabilis` is one of the most popular Forsythias having flowers produced in large quantities and clusters while retaining the upright and sturdy character of F. intermedia. The flowers are large and have a dark vivid yellow color. F. ovata is characterized by having small, erratically produced flowers. The flowers, though, are hardier than other Forsythias. Becasue of its hardiness F. ovata varieties, like `Tetra Gold`, are planted in colder areas where the flower buds can withstand the winter cold.